Usuario discusión:Tricky1337
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Hora de aventura Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Finn. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Wikia (Discusión) 03:09, septiembre 3, 2011 Principalmente dejame darte las gracias en corregir algunas paginas que estaban mal traducidas, y solo te voy a pedir un favor muy grande, como ya te dije antes por favor no edites algo que podria dar spoilers sobre las proximas dos temporadas, todo a su tiempo, ese fue un problema que tuve con el usuario Finn2011 y le pedia lo mismo pero no hacia mucho caso, igualmente encontre la wiki con varios spoilers de cuando copiaban y pegaban paginas mal traducidas, lo que si me gustaria es que nos ayudes a la elaboracion de personajes o de episodios de la primera temporada que eso si hace falta, sigue editando en el wiki y por favor ayudame con eso que te pedi ¿Si? Gracias y sigue editando. Knightjedi01 03:38 4 sep 2011 (UTC) ok!!! no spoiler sobre proximas temporada. creare resumenes de lo episodios (primera temporad) a editar se ha dicho! pero mañana que en mi pais son como las 3 am :P Tricky1337 06:29 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Por favor te doy una sugerencia:Cuando vayas a subir imagenes a las paginas de episodios sube solamente tres tipos imagenes de produccion, fondos, e Storyboards espero que sigas las sugerencias, gracias y sigue editando. Knightjedi01 01:58 19 sep 2011 (UTC) ok, lo hare desde ahora!!! gracias por la sugerencia.Tricky1337 17:40 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Por favor vengo a pedirte un favor, ya que tu ers el unico que entiende la politica del wiki de los spoilers por favor borra las paginas siguientes: Los cerdos bebe Ceniza Abracadaniel. Ya que son paginas con spoilers borra informacion e imagenes y si sabes mejor borra la pagina completa, por favor a mi no me hacen caso por favor solo cuento contigo ayudame rapido y cuando lo hagas borra el mensaje que te deje y diles si te dicen algo que lo borraste por poltica del wiki. Gracias. Knightjedi01 02:10 20 oct 2011 (UTC) lo hare :D al fin despues de mucho trabajo puedo volver a la wiki :) Tricky1337 01:45 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias por ayudarme con el problema de lo de las paginas pero necesito que me hagas un ultimo favor: Voy a salir del wiki por uno o dos meses pero regreso por diciembre o enero pero por ese tiempo hazme un favor: Supervisa todo lo que ocurra en el wiki y si encuentras adelantos o traducciones directas borra todas la informacion de la pagina pero vendre espero semanalmente para agregar tarjetas de titulo. Gracias si cuento con tu apoyo. Knightjedi01 02:25 22 oct 2011 (UTC) no te preocupes yo me encargo de la wiki, gracias por confiar en mi para eso!Tricky1337 02:56 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias por haberme ayudado a supervizar por el tiempo que no pude editar, ya ahora puedo seguir editando normalmente, como antes, lo que espero es no volver asi tan repentinamente de aqui por un tiempo, pero aun asi voy a necesitar que me ayudes a mantener al wiki controlado. ¿Me ayudaras? Gracias si me apoyas y gracias por haberme apoyado el tiempo que me ausente. Knightjedi01 23:41 20 nov 2011 (UTC) de nada! claro que te seguire ayudando, de hecho es divertido editar y mantener controlada la wiki, asi que si cuentas con mi ayuda! Tricky1337 00:29 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias, sabia que podia seguir contando con tu apoyo sobre eso y tienes razon si es divertido supervizar el lugar, pero aparte de eso es divertido volver a editar, por que con eso de irme tando de aqui como de mi pais pues extrañe mucho volver a editar. Knightjedi01 00:39 21 nov 2011 (UTC) gracias por haber confiado en mi para cuidar la wiki! Tricky1337 02:04 21 nov 2011 (UTC) INVITACION Hola te invito a participar en mi wiki de respuestas de hora de aventura...si te interesa entra aqui http://adventuretime.respuestas.wikia.com/wiki/Portada claro qe aun no he creado la portada porqe la hiza hace poko...xD ATTE: --♥♥Reinitha de los Espiritus♥♥ 00:53 12 dic 2011 (UTC)Queen Of Ghost gracias por la invitacion, entrare enseguida :D Tricky1337 01:45 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias por darme la bienvenida Ernesto Picón Montenegro 14:22 13 dic 2011 (UTC)gunther Muchas gracias por tu bienvienida si necesito algo te pedire por mientras estoy bien muchas gracias de nuevo :) Te quiero pedir un favor,por favor vos que sabes ponele las infobox a las paginas que yo cree porfa Ernesto Picón Montenegro 12:47 7 ene 2012 (UTC)Gunter ok, ni un problema.Tricky1337 00:31 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Buena esta página, te saluda Nickyeahmen! 02:38 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Explicación, perdón y advertencia Hola, soy Nickyeahman!, y voy a respondete: Existe una página llamda Internet Movie Database donde sale el casting de la serie, y salen todos los actores que interpretan los personajes en cada episodio (bueno, casi todos) y los demás los buco en otras páginas de información. Y saqué la información del doblaje latinoamericano dela doblaje wiki (la mayoria), después fui revsando los otros dobladores con las voces más similares y las fuí agregando a las tablas Así lo hice, Adiós PD: Perdón por resubir las imágenes del caracol, es que creí que se vería más detallista Ah, y puse una imagen de galería en "El Einchiridon"; primero diles a los usuarios que lean las curiosidades antes de ver la imagen porque es un poco "violenta" y pueden asustarse Nickyeahmen! 02:33 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Bueno al fin me respondes... estuve revisando tus ediciones sobre la seccion de voces del episodio y he decidido que es util (he usado esa info. para editar), lo del caracol ok, y sobre "El Einchiridon" ya lo solucione (aunque poco violenta, no diria que es la palabra). Aparte esta bien que pongas imagenes en las curiosidades, pero trata que no queden mal ubicadas (no estoy diciendo que ahora lo esten). PD: entiendo lo de explicacion y perdon, pero ¿porque seria una advertencia tambien? Tricky1337 03:03 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Sería advertencia para los usuarios pequeños principalmente, para que no se asusten; no para otros como tú (supongo que no eres uno de ellos). Eso es todo . Antes puedo preguntarte ¿puedes hacer encuestas como otras wikis, para que otros usuarios voten? (sobre cualquier cosa) Nickyeahmen! 03:43 10 ene 2012 (UTC) no, obvio que no me asusta la imagen, con respecto a lo de las encuestas, de poder creo que puedo, pero solo somos 4 usuarios que editamos constantemente, aunque si me dices de que quieres que votemos lo hare.Tricky1337 03:54 10 ene 2012 (UTC) 2 cosas: 1: En el registro del 1º logro, hay más de 40 registrados que pueden editar aunque talvez haya unos que no les importe esta wiki 2: Primero podremos empezar por ejemplo "cual es tu personajes preferido" y pones los principales personajes, o "cual episodio te gusta más" y ahi pones los mejores episodios de hasta ahora. si acaso algun usuario no le gusta ninguna opción por las dudas también pone "Ninguno" o "no me importa". Gracias Nickyeahmen! 04:16 10 ene 2012 (UTC) -Yo te decia que practicamente hay 4 usuarios, porque en el registro de visitas la mayoria tiene como max. 5 ediciones y una sola visita. -Esta bien empezare con "cual es tu personajes preferido".Tricky1337 04:22 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Un cambio Hola perdón por molestar; pero he decidido que desde el 9 de enero borraré las tablas de las voces y las pondré en una sola pagina donde aparezca los personajes que interpretan cada actor; y blah blah blahhhhhh...... En fin, perdón por las molestias Nickyeahmen! 04:52 9 ene 2012 (UTC) PD: (EN "El Enchiridión") "no apto para personas sensibles" ajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja Lol esta bien mientras no sea en contra de las reglas del wiki, ect. wut? y que querias que pusiera? "cuidado, imagen de Finn apuñalando a Jake y haciendo que sus tripas, organos y cerebro salten por todos lados " hehe ,es lo mejor que se me ocurrio poner por ahora Tricky1337 06:01 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Como hago para poner las imagenes en las plantillas. con codigos: para las imagenes es [[archivo:insertar nombre de imagen]] Tricky1337 01:00 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Bueno,Muchisisimas Gracias por las plantilla pero,podrias crear una para los Humanos de la Vida Real. de nada y creo que si puedo para humanos, pero tardare un poco en hacerla. Tricky1337 21:33 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Listo... fue mas facil de lo que crei...Tricky1337 21:51 10 ene 2012 (UTC) oye, siento molestarte; pero alguien creó la pagina de un episodio que aún no estrenan (muerte en una flor). Si es que puedes, bórrala por que es un spoiler. gracias Nickyeahmen! 22:42 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Lo hare, gracias por avisarme. Tricky1337 22:58 10 ene 2012 (UTC) No el WIKI esta Perfecto,Eres un Genial Administrador,Mejor que el de Otros wikisErnesto Picón Montenegro 14:46 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias! siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan de uno Tricky1337 14:48 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Guau, no sabía que existía el logro del "Experto Wiki". y fuiste el primero en obtenerlo, buena Nickyeahmen! 01:46 12 ene 2012 (UTC) gracias!!! aunque despues de ese logro ya no cambian de nombre Tricky1337 01:50 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Te quiero pedir tu opinion sobre si adoptemos algo de la wiki inglesa:a los Personejes Principales podemos hacerles una galeria anexo.Ernesto Picón Montenegro 02:25 12 ene 2012 (UTC) mmm... creo que deberiamos, pero no subas cientos de imagenes, trata de subir solo las mas necesario. en resumen si hazlo. Tricky1337 02:29 12 ene 2012 (UTC) oye, borraste los 4 gifs que puse en Galería: Finn, ¿porqué? si es por no ponerlo en la galería, lo entiendo. esoNickyeahmen! 03:31 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Ve mi página de dicusión, ahí te deje mi explicación y mi perdon. PD: no la pongo aqui porque me da paja poner el enlace XD Nickyeahmen! 04:09 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Otro cambio Hola, siento molestarte pero, estuve revisando la wiki de Hora de aventura en inglés y encontré algo que podría hacer en esta wiki. Quiero que me des tu opinión, es que si puedes borrar la página Actores de voz en Hora de Aventura (porque yo no puedo) y entonces yo creo varias páginas que contengan información detallada sobre cada actor de voz. y después borro las tablas en cada episodio como lo había prometido ¿Quieres el metodo de la wiki en inglés o que siga editando la página hasta finalizar?. Contáctame. Nickyeahmen! 03:04 21 ene 2012 (UTC) En realidad, me preguntaba porque escribias todo en un lugar xD Si quieres hacerlo hazlo, creo que es mejor. Tricky1337 03:27 21 ene 2012 (UTC) como pongo una plantilla de info como la de personajes? Oye Tricky, ¿puedes conectarte algun día al chat? me dices cunado estés disponible. gracias LordJT10 22:43 25 ene 2012 (UTC) como hicieron la plantilla "personajes"? 'Te pido ayuda' Soy amigodtodo soy nuevo, pero quiero ayudar a esta wiki, antes ayude a una pero esa wiki ya desaparecio, hasta que encontre esta wiki, me gusto mucho porque no me pierdo ningun episodio de hora de aventura. Quiero que me ayudes , no se como poner plantillas , no se muy bien como se llama, es donde esta el personaje y abajo estan todos sus datos. PD: Porfavor puedes restaurar la pagina que borraste de fionna, gracias. .Amigodtodo 20:02 30 ene 2012 (UTC) 'Mi articulo' Hola :) soy nuevo, y me gustaria que vieras el articulo que hice sobre Ricardio y me dieras tu opinion sobre que cosas cambiar y mejorar. Tambien te agradeceria si me dijeras como hacer el cuadro donde se ponen los datos del personajes, como edad, genero ect... Soy Jake el perro magico Hola Tricky1337, primero que todo quiero decirte que gracias porque me prohibiste escribir mas articulos de la 3 temporada pero lo dijiste de una forma cordial y sin amenazas... gracias pero... yo pienso que no estaria desordenada la wiki, es decir, algun dia esos episodios se van a estrenar...pero te entiendo , y te pido por favor que no elimines mis articulos: Cake, Marshall Lee, Memoria de una memoria y Fionna y Cake, ya que me costo mucho hacerlos asi que por lo menos dejalos ahi esos, y prometo no hacer mas... sin nada mas que decir me despido. Att: el usuario fanatico de hora de aventura; Gus Jake 22:12 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, que bueno que no los vas a eliminar, eso me tenia preocupado... pero tengo una pregunta y se que sonara estupida pero soy nuevo (entre ayer) y no se que es un spoiler, por favor me lo podias decir.Gus Jake 22:20 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Tricky1337 queria hacerte una pregunta... cuantos años tienes, de verdad que tengo curiosidad. ^ no se quien eres, asi que no respondere. em pork quisiste que opinase en ese tema?? Trunks Finn Hola Tricky1337, queria preguntarte que: estaria mal si hiciera una pagina de Baby Finn song, un articulo propio, la letra aparece en memoria de una memoria, estaria mal que la hiciera o espero a que esto se arregle, por favor responde, me despido, att:Gus Jake 01:40 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok gracias Tricky1337, ahorita empiezo a trabajar en ello, por cierto acabo de crear un articulo llamado Jermaine quisiera que lo vieras y me dijeras que mejorar que quitar y que opinas, gracias, attGus Jake 01:49 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok quisiera hacerlo pero no se como y cuando le di a el link que me mostraste decia que no habia nada escrito ahi.Gus Jake 02:03 19 feb 2012 (UTC), igual muchas gracias. Hola Tricky1337, me siento un poco mal porque borraste mi artículo, pero de todas formas tengo un poco de culpa por no haberme fijado que había un artículo de eso, igual te agradezco porque por lo menos me avisaste antes de borrarlo y todo, en fin haré otro artículo 2 veces mejor que ese y espero que te guste, sin nada mas que decir me despido.Mordecai y marceline 00:11 21 feb 2012 (UTC) hola bueno yo te queria preguntar como hacer para colocar imagenes porque no se como hacerlo y de verdad me seria de gran ayuda saberlo. sin mas nada que decir me despido chao jajajMordecai y marceline 20:04 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Lo siento, pero es que estoy seguro de que la princesa del espacio grumoso/bultos dice eso en un episodio y me parece raro. Ares25 20:29 22 feb 2012 (UTC)Ares25 como poner imagenes en los articulosMordecai y marceline 20:32 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Aquí esta la prueba. Pon el minuto 1:36 y lo oirás: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Nn7CCLttaM Ares25 20:56 22 feb 2012 (UTC)Ares25 No, no. Justo después de que diga "jopetas" dice "¡p*tos viejos los odio!" Hola Tricky1337, NECESITO TU AYUDA porfavor estaba haciendo la pagina del elefante psiquico ancestral y todo se daño no se si le di a algo sin querer pero por favor ayudame :(Gus Jake 21:43 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Ohhh Gracias, estaba que se me explotaba el corazon pero al final sabes a que fue lo que le di. Gus Jake 21:53 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok a mi, me parece bien eso, pero estaria bien decir algo como por favor no crees mas artículos sobre temporadas aún no emitidas, porque eso podría desordenar el wiki, igual gracias... eso estaría bien?, bueno depende ya decidiste que no se van a paermitir los spoliers? Gus Jake 22:02 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok, de todas formas estaba bien antes tambien, por cierto arregle mas la de Elefante Guerrero Psíquico Ancestral, ojala te guste. Gus Jake 22:13 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola otra ves, mira vi lo que pusiste en mis artículos y esta bien, pero te falto el de Que es lo que falta y le quite el final a mis articulos de Fionna y Cake y Memoria de una memoria, tambien al de que es lo que falta.Gus Jake 22:38 22 feb 2012 (UTC) me podris decir como editar los capitulos por que tengo mucha informacion otra pregunta porque algunas cosas que edito desaparecen Hola, gracias pero como es eso de reversor Gus Jake 00:03 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Oh muchas gracias de verdad, y eso que soy casi nuevo en esto jaja gracias Gus Jake 00:15 2 mar 2012 (UTC) 'Pregunta' Una curiasidad podria se que Finn al servir las bebidas las sirve todas o algunas mas bien del mismo vaso para que lo anote no se que decidas tu y si no ve el episodio y lo notaras 'http://tu.tv/videos/hora-de-aventura-los-cineastas 'Rayorock 04:44 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Tricky1337, necesito tu ayuda, trato de hacer una plantilla de personajes, es para la wiki de un show mas y todo se hace igual que aqui, pero no se como ponerle imagenes, me ayudas, admeas tampoco me sirve en este wiki, porfavor ayudame. Gus Jake 21:39 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola, eso de Daxelin lo hice porque queria que lo vieran los demás, orque a mi me gustaron los videos, pero si eso es malo entonces puedes borrarlo, no hay problema, y lo de la plantilla, como que codigo de la plantilla, es que te pido ayuda porque no se como poner imagenes en ella, si pudieras revisar en wiki un show mas y ver el articulo de el destructor de mundos (la que hice yo) para que veas que no le pude poner imagen a la plantilla. No se porque me funciono cuando la hice con Marshall Lee y poruqe ahora no me sale. Gus Jake 14:03 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola, ok gracias, si habia puesto lo de archivo:etc., y lo de Daxelin, ¿lo vas a borrar?. Gus Jake 23:03 4 mar 2012 (UTC) gracias :D solo lo hacia para llamar tu atencion Oye Oye tricky1337, porque no pones los logros?? Vi tu blog, y quiero decirte que si se puede poner el chat y los logros a la misma vez. Eso. LordJT10 20:16 6 mar 2012 (UTC) me dice como hacer el cuadro que satn en casi todas la paginas pero no se zsupone que se trata de que uno tinwe que seguir siendo divertid y espontaneo una cosa mas osinto si hise mal solo que ria alludar lo siento ok perodon no lo queria hacer lo siento lo hare irdenada mente pare le futoro si me perdonas lo hare ardenado esque tengo algunas dudas me podrias decisi sabes Pues no se si esto va aqui, pero, ¿me podrias decir como se hace una edicion completa de un personaje? osea, me refiero a como crear la ficha de un personaje que aun no este creada y eso xD Emmm si, una pregunta, ¿esta prohibido poner videos? Jiro Kozakura 23:28 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Ammmmm vale gracias por la info, y sorry ^_^ Jiro Kozakura 23:36 8 mar 2012 (UTC) estoy cumpliendo estoy subiendo videos de mexico y españoles eeeeeeeeeeee que opinas has comido uvas en mi pueblo hey tengo alguien que tiene groseria en sublog conectate para decirter quien es o eperame si porque la dejas ok Preguntita Oye Tricky ¿cuales son los requisitos para ser Administrador de esta wiki?. Quisiera serlo algun dia. Eso nomas, saludos LordJT10 00:33 10 mar 2012 (UTC) hola canectate porfis donde estabas perdon por poco poner un espoiler Gracias por la respuesta Hola te venia a agradecer por aclararme la duda de los nombres, lo decia eso porque como hay nombres de los articulos en ingles y otros en nuestro idioma se me hacia como un revorujo o un desorden la forma en la que iban los nombres, te lo agradezco, por cierto te invito a que comentes en una entrada mia sobre mis villanos favoritos de todo el tiempo, solo para que comentes si quieres y heches un vistazo, ayudare lo mas que pueda en la wiki. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 15:55 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Como subir un screenshot mio? Oye venia a preguntar si sabes como subir un screenshot hecho por ti mismo, es que a mi me sale con que intente subir un archivo no permitido y que lo intente de nuevo, dime si debo poner algun nombre en especiafico como .jpg, jpeg o algo asi, es para otra wiki pero eres el mas cercano que habia, espero tu respuesta. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 18:00 15 mar 2012 (UTC) hola te puedes conectar Disculpa, ¿Está permitido colocar los videos de capítulos completos?. Un usuario esta colocándolos en todos los artículos de episodios.Perversote De La Nocheosfera 20:03 16 mar 2012 (UTC) hey podrias conectarte pofis esque hayer tenia mucho trabajo de la escuela Esta bien,No Importa Eso que lo Demas conectate porfis tengo dudas Porque borraron las imagenes que agregue? Oye resulta que hace unos dias agregue algunas imagenes a la galeria del articulo de la dulce princesa, pero al dia siguiente note que borraron algunas, quiero saber porque si no tenian nada de mal si esas las encontre en la wiki en ingles, y si las borraron por accidente entonces las podria poner otra vez yo mismo? TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 19:31 17 mar 2012 (UTC) hola tienes tiempo de chatear si puedes conectate tric tengo un problema al editar la pagina de finn no sale mi edicion sobre las relaciones de fiinn Gracias, disculpas si hay alguna molestia debido a que soy nuevo en esto, vengo a registrarme por una gran duda acerca de esta gran serie, ¿Hay alguien que este informado acerca de cuando estrenaran la tercera temporada? se que falta mucho, pero estoy muy ansioso. El rey de las fiestas 05:53 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Otra curiosidad por cierto Oye bueno las agregare otra vez, pero algunas son de la tercer temporada, pero asi venian en la galeria de la wiki en ingles, entonces puedo agregarlas aun asi? TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 17:11 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Listo ya las agregue pero solo algunas, ya que algunas tienen informacion del episodio Too young, asi que hice como lo pedistes. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 19:49 19 mar 2012 (UTC) De nada amigo. Me gusta esta Wiki y solo quiero ayudar a que sea la mejor. Saludos.Perversote De La Nocheosfera 11:07 21 mar 2012 (UTC) tricky hay una groseria en el blog de memoria de una memoria yo lo borrare te puedes conectar si estas ok disculpa ;) oye me puedes sacar la cancion de fondo de la cancion de marceline version española Carly mora gonzales 22:36 27 mar 2012 (UTC) oye o almenos me puedes areglar la cancion para que quede como la escribi que la quiero cantar 22:48 27 mar 2012 (UTC)22:48 27 mar 2012 (UTC)22:48 27 mar 2012 (UTC)22:48 27 mar 2012 (UTC)Carly mora gonzales 22:48 27 mar 2012 (UTC) he se que esto es algo tonto péro dime otra vez como se ponen los cuadre que estan juntos a casitodas las paginas ya se que me abias mandado una pagina pero mira http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Tricky1337/Plantillas entro siempre y no hay nada que ago dime graacias creo que yase Hey tengo otra duda como se ponen los nombres de los personajes azules esque siempre tengo que copiar y pegar , copiar y pegar medice para ya no tener que copiar y pegar hey no mesale la plantilla de humanos no plantilla no son por ejemplo Choco Fruta para ponerlo tube que pegar y copiar el nombre como se ase sintener que copiar y pegar ok grasias OYE COMO PUEDO CAMBIAR LOS CUADROS DE LOS PERSONAJES por favor por favor por favoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor arreglamme la cancion para descargarla como te la habia escrito que la quiero cantar por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss Fue un error. Ahora lo corrijo. Saludos.Perversote De La Nocheosfera 00:30 1 abr 2012 (UTC) te puedo preguntar algo es una duda te puedes conectar en el chat ya se pero fue un error ya lo cambie al rey peleador Error de subtitulaje Hola, soy EARP96 y he estado viendo la página y me di con la sorpresa q cuando ponen la información sobre Marceline, en la seccion canciones, hay un link de youtube para ver la canción "I'm just your problem", en gran parte esta bien subtitulado, pero, cuando Marceline en el minuto 1:30 dice 2 veces en inglés "Why do I want to" (Porqué quiero), hubo un error de subtitulaje y pone "porqué te quiero" y "porqué te deseo", creo que ese error puede confundir a todos los que ven el video, ya comente en youtube que la serie no es homosexual, pero igual quisiera que retire el link del video ya que puede confundir a muchos que vienen a ver esta wiki, intente sacar el link editando la página sin tener una cuenta, pero creo que no debí hacer eso, disculpa las molestias y espero tu respuesta, gracias. puesno neseito ayda pero gracias tal ves despues enga laguna duda losiento fue un super error pero ya fue re dirigido bien una pregnta como en mexico se estrena mañana miercoles fionna y cake deja de ser spoiler en wikia o sigue siendo ok grasias hola esta pagina esta muy vandalizada tratre de borrarla y su tandem antigua psiquica elefante de guerra porque sus categarias son tiene cara de pato Tricky 1337 bloqueaste al que bandalisa hiso otro llamado pollo una pregunta mas ya se pueden quitar los anuncios de spoiles del capitulo de fionna y cake Gracias por avisarme sobre el artículo :) Fionna La Niña Humana =3 22:15 4 abr 2012 (UTC)